Second Battle of Cadiz
The Second Battle of Cadiz (The Second Atlantic Armour Donation for the Welfare of Spain ''By the Spanish ) ''was the Atlantic Federation's second attack on Spain's capital Cadiz, and the second major battle in the Ponycaust Wars. By the end of the battle, the Spainards only suffered minor damage. Background After an attack on Naples, which failed due to small numbers in the Spanish army and bad coordination, the Federation launched a counter attack on Spain's capital Cadiz, hoping to wipe them out for good, this time. Despite not having as many numbers as the previous battle (which had around 30 people, give or take, on the federations side) the Federation still launched a 12 man strike on the capital of Cadiz, a number that increased as the battle went on. However, the Federation knew that, even with high numbers, they wouldn't be able to take out the Spainards without supplies, and since the closest resupply outpost, which was Naples at the time, was too far away, they required someone else to run them supplies. With the stage set and prepared, the Federation marched to Cadiz, and the battle began. Battle The Federation immediately began claiming the areas outside the walls of the city, while the Spainards mounted the walls and rained down arrowfire. The claims furthest from the walls were almost immediately claimed with impunity, but the claims that were closer to the walls were a different case. Unlike the previous battle, where the Federation breached the walls quite quickly, the Spainards learned their and sent more suicide runners armed with axes and scissors, with the intent of taking out the Federation flags. This made capturing for the Federation difficult, as they had to dodge the Spanish arrow, while at the same time making sure the flags weren't being destroyed. On top of that, they also had to avoid all the water traps around the area, a factor that many failed to accomplish as they fell into the water traps and were almost immediately bombed with arrows. The Federation expected the walls to fall swiftly, but after almost half an hour, the Federation has yet to capture a single chunk of the walls, and they were slowly being pushed further and further back. Angering and putting the Federation into disarray The Spainards had also sent in suicide squads armed with axes, thou these were less about killing, and more about cutting down flags. The Spanish Initiative As the Federation was pushed further and further back, the Spanish took the chance and moved their forces outside the walls of their city, while simultaneously also having people on the walls firing arrows at the Federation. As the Federation lost more and more gear, their forces was forced to move back to a small cuck hut they had built for supplies, while also being forced to claim areas they had previously ignored. During the battle outside, a nation known as Western Cadiz which, despite the name didn't have any members of Cadiz, had it's home block right outside the walls. This led to the members of the nation to constantly spawn in the battlefield, and immediately be cut down by the Spanish, multiple times as they were constantly respawning and stuck in a loop of a life and death, brining the Spanish kill to holocaust levels. As the Federation lost the last of their gear, the Spanish pushed into their cuck hut, killed the remaining, and recaptured the areas they had lost, they battle had ended in, another, Spanish victory. Aftermath The fact that this was the second failed battle, and a battle where they didn't even breach the walls, it was to no ones surprise that the chat immediately began to fill up with bants and Federation tears, crying "Hackers!" and "muh 3v7", a rather accurate quote by a Spanish soldier, "Holy shit, we got enough bants to fill up a barrel". Most of the people who died on the walls had their gear recovered by other Spainards. On the contrary the Federation lost more gear then they gained. The Battle also resulted in the Leader of Spain being banned, due to the admins suspecting him of using no-knockback hack in a recorded video by Mr_Lemon_Shots ( https://streamable.com/0y99 ). However, many players claimed that no-knockback hack was physically impossible, due to the plugins installed. Factors in the Outcome The battle was thought by the Spainards to become another 2 hour long fight, with the Federation breaching their walls again, that changed when after about half an hour into the battle, it became more apparent that the Federation forces were taking heavy losses, and so the morale increaed within the Spanish army, while the morale in the Federation sunk more and more due the progress of the battle. Category:Events Category:10.0